This disclosure relates to color balancing based on the content of a digital image.
Digital images are being used in a rapidly increasing number of applications. In many of those applications, automated analysis of digital images can be performed to enhance the picture quality. The quality of a digital image is often dependent on color levels and color intensity. For example, when capturing a digital photo, characteristics of the ambient environment, such as lighting or reflections off objects, may negatively impact the color representation of the digital picture such that subsequent adjustment of the colors may be desirable. Color balancing of such images tends to be challenging because the importance of particular color aspects (e.g., hue, saturation, chroma, colorfulness, value or lightness, and luminance) tends to vary from image to image. For example, some images may benefit from color adjustments to environmental elements such as grass, air, or water, while other images may benefit from color adjustments to human faces, or other body parts, and their corresponding skin tones.